Style Gran Pulse
by KiraKandra
Summary: Quand Fang tente d'apprivoiser Lightning et de l'initier à l'ambiance pulsienne, cela crée forcément de petites étincelles. Une fic légère, pleine de complicité et de fun ! A déguster en mangeant une glace...
1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer :** Contexte et personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

* * *

><p><span>Appartement de Lightning.<span>

La jeune femme à la peau tannée s'étira bruyamment, effaçant les dernières traces de sommeil qui résidaient encore dans son esprit. Un peu engourdie, elle mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre un contact stable avec la réalité. Ensuite elle se redressa et ferma instantanément les yeux, gênée par les rayons de soleil qui se faufilaient à travers la fenêtre et ignoraient le rideau tiré avec négligence. Preuve également que la journée était déjà bien avancée. Elle n'avait que Lightning à blâmer pour cette brusquerie. Elle s'imagina alors l'expression du soldat, lorsqu'à son retour elle lui annoncerait qu'elle avait mal fermé le rideau, précipitant ainsi son réveil, et lorsqu'elle lui demanderait si la prochaine fois elle pourrait le faire correctement… Un regard froid, un léger rictus menaçant, un « Tu plaisantes j'espère ? », oui c'était très probable comme réponse. _Mauvaise idée_. Et pourtant celle-ci la titillait fortement, elle en tira même un sourire. Elle était persuadée de pouvoir distinguer, ou alors provoquer, une étincelle joueuse derrière cet apparent bloc de glace. Bah, inutile d'énerver son hôte, déjà qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose. Si en plus la journée s'était mal passée pour une quelconque raison, elle allait finir par être jetée dehors. Evidemment, elle exagérait. Lightning s'était nettement adoucie pendant et suite à leur périple en tant que L'Cies. Même Fang avait pu voir ce changement. Désormais la jeune femme était…apaisée. Même si quelques vieux réflexes demeuraient…

Lightning venait juste de s'installer dans sa nouvelle demeure. Enfin, demeure était un bien grand mot pour cette ébauche d'habitation. Heureusement, ce n'était que temporaire, le temps que de véritables maisons soient construites. Cela faisait deux mois que Cocoon avait été sauvé. La semaine qui avait suivie avait été des plus étranges. Comme un arrêt dans le temps. Les gens s'étaient laissé porter par le cours des journées, vagabondant parmi les décombres d'un paradis illusoire, dérivant sur la ligne du temps. Nos héros également avaient ressenti comme une vague d'indifférence, et de vide, comme une recherche de soi, une recherche de la réalité. C'était exactement ce que Vanille et Fang avaient éprouvé lors de leur premier réveil dans le vestige de Pulse. Aussi cette sensation ne les avait pas autant affectées. Elles voyaient davantage ces ruines comme l'étape nécessaire d'un nouveau recommencement. Leur première prise de conscience avait été le retour à Palampolum. Ils avaient accompagné le jeune Hope chez son père, et y avaient séjourné plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leurs repères, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à laisser se défaire les liens de leur passé. Vanille et Fang avaient fait preuve d'une patience remarquable. Compatissantes, leur silence et leur confiance en l'avenir avait été un guide réconfortant pour leurs compagnons. Et puis ils étaient partis sur Gran Pulse, avec l'idée d'y bâtir les fondements d'une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle Bodhum. L'enthousiasme de Snow était contagieux, et hormis l'adolescent qui était bien trop jeune pour délaisser de la sorte son passé inachevé, tous s'étaient attelés à la construction de leur futur. De nombreuses bâtisses prenaient déjà place sur le terrain choisi, mais les conditions précaires réduisaient leur taille et peinaient à arborer la chaleur d'un véritable foyer.

Fang s'était proposée pour tenir compagnie à Lightning, et cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle squattait sa chambre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fallu insister pour qu'elle accepte… D'ailleurs elle se souvint à cet instant précis du consentement de la soldate lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé.

_-Flash Back-_

« Non. Ça ira, merci. »

Le ton n'était pas intentionnellement sec et cassant, juste une question d'habitude, mais cela restait clairement un refus. On aurait presque pu y percevoir une pointe de gêne en réalité.

« Quoi ? Mais enfin Claire, tu ne vas pas encore rester toute seule ! Rien n'est installé… Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu déprimant comme cadre à force ? Et puisque Fang se propose ! » Etait intervenue Serah, inquiète de l'allure solitaire que prenait le quotidien de son aînée.

Après un bref soupir et réalisant que la négation n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps face à la tête de mule qu'était sa petite sœur, Lightning avait changé de tactique.

« Et Vanille, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se met… »

« Vanille est beaucoup trop gentille pour devoir endurer ton humeur matinale. »

« Je ne parlais pas vraiment de… Peu importe. »

Lightning avait lâché un nouveau soupir avant de laisser tomber, sous le regard et le sourire amusés de la pulsienne, qui avait réalisé la seconde suivante le sous-entendu de la petite Farron :

« Hé ! C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? Que moi je suis pas… Attends, le matin, elle est pire ? »

Le rire de Serah avait achevé la conversation et s'était propagé, contaminant la grande brune qui laissa échapper un éclat franc, et même la concernée, dont le large sourire qui étirait ses lèvres était des plus doux et sincères. Puis elle s'était tournée vers Fang et l'avait remercié.

_-Fin du flash back-_

Depuis leur arrivée sur Pulse, Lightining n'avait pas une minute à elle. Elle dirigeait, aux côtés du lieutenant Amodar, plusieurs anciennes équipes de la Garde Civile et notamment du Régiment de Sécurité de l'ancienne Bodhum. Tous s'étaient montrés déterminés à prendre part à la construction d'une ville qu'ils juraient déjà de protéger. Son travail était de s'assurer et de coordonner la bonne réception des matériaux venus de Cocoon, avec le rassemblement d'éléments de Gran Pulse. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'aventure également à la collecte, en prenant la tête d'une équipe. Pendant ce temps Snow et les membres du NORA, ainsi que tous les autres pionniers, qu'ils soient civils ou militaires, assemblaient ces éléments et s'attelaient à l'édification propre de la cité. Fang et Vanille étaient plus que ravies de pouvoir retrouver les terres sauvages de Gran Pulse avec leur nouvelle famille. Elles passaient leur journée à explorer les alentours, avec Serah, qui de son côté, initiait les deux étrangères au fonctionnement de leur société, même si celui-ci était bouleversé et risquait de changer d'ici l'instauration d'un nouveau corps politique. Evidemment, à partir de cet instant, Fang avait cherché une autre occupation. Au fond, savoir comment Cocoon fonctionnait ne l'intéressait pas. C'était du passé. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un nouveau départ avec sa nouvelle famille, où que ce soit. Et puis si Vanille et elle avaient sauvé ce caillou volant, ce n'était pas pour retrouver les mêmes bizarreries qu'elles avaient découvert après leur réveil, comme ces drôles de carte permettant d'obtenir quasiment tout ce qu'on voulait, ou le fait de devoir acheter sa propre nourriture. _Franchement, où sont-ils allés chercher cette idée ? Pourquoi ne se contentent-ils pas d'échanger ce dont ils ont besoin ? Sur Gran Pulse, ça marchait très bien !_ Elle pouvait bien penser ou marmonner ce qu'elle voulait, tant qu'elle ne rejoignait pas le comité de direction, seul l'avenir lui donnerait crédit ou non. Mais elle connaissait cette terre mieux que personne, elle voulait aider et montrer comment tirer parti des avantages d'une terre si riche. Alors pourquoi ne pas aller donner deux trois conseils au grand blond et ses acolytes sur la façon dont une ville devait s'organiser, sur Gran Pulse ?

Bref, elle avait donc dans un premier temps choisi d'offrir sa compagnie à Lightning pour aménager, même si ce n'était que temporaire, elle en avait pour plusieurs mois avant d'occuper une véritable maison. Et puisqu'elle allait certainement se sacrifier pour que d'autres familles puissent avoir un foyer avant elle, il fallait bien meubler son habitat avec un peu de gaieté. De plus, la soldate s'était faite étonnamment discrète depuis la fin de son statut de L'Cie. Fang voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ils étaient une famille à présent, et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse tomber un seul de ses membres. Finalement les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient guère progressé, l'ex-sergent étant trop occupé et Fang n'osant plus prendre d'initiatives sans son accord. Oh, elle avait bien essayé, au début…

_-Flash Back-_

« Par-fait. »

La porte de la maisonnette s'était ouverte, tirant Fang de sa contemplation. Elle s'était détournée pour saluer sa camarade qui rentrait tard, encore une fois. Elle l'avait regardé déposer sa pistolame, mais lorsqu'elle s'était avancée, Lightning l'avait complètement ignoré, trop occupée à observer, bouche bée, ce qu'était devenu son petit salon. La pulsienne avait suivit son regard, un sourire fier et une expression ravie peints sur le visage.

« Fang qu'est-ce que… ? »

« T'aimes ? J'ai eu du mal à la trouver, mais je dois avouer que je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat ! Ça rend bien hein ? » Coupa-t-elle en montrant du doigt la peau de bête sur laquelle reposait une petite table en bois.

« Tu…tu es sérieuse ? »

La concernée ne lui prêta aucune attention et se lança dans une explication détaillée de tous les changements qu'elle avait orchestré. Elle se plaignit aussi du fait qu'elle avait dû parcourir au moins une vingtaine d'étals que plusieurs marchands émigrés avaient installé non loin, et que le système commercial importé de Cocoon était « sacrément mal foutu ». Après réflexion, elle se dit même que cette peau de bête, elle aurait pu aller la chercher directement auprès de la bête en question.

« Tu vois ce masque ? Enfin un vendeur avec qui j'ai réussi à négocier pour l'avoir moins cher ! Et si tu savais toutes les atrocités que j'ai vues avant de trouver un tableau qui représentait _vraiment_ Gran Pulse… Y'a des artistes, je me demande où ils vont chercher leur inspiration ! Il y en a même un qui avait dessiné des espèces de grandes pierres qui tenaient debout toutes seules... Je suppose que c'est parce que ça manque cruellement de paysages naturels sur Cocoon, vous avez pas l'habitude. Oh ! et le canapé… J'ai craqué dès que j'ai vu le revêtement en fourrure ! Je voulais aussi prendre un tabouret en défense de khélonien, mais le vendeur avait l'air louche. M'est avis que c'était du toc son truc. D'ailleurs… »

« Fang. »

Elle s'était retournée, toute contente de faire partager le fruit de son travail acharné.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est normal si j'ai l'impression de vivre dans une cabane maintenant ? »

« C'est le style Gran Pulse. J'ai essayé de rassembler tout ce qui pouvait en donner l'air en tout cas ! J'ai pensé que ça te plairait, vu que t'as l'air d'apprécier le paysage, et ça fait largement plus naturel. »

La soldate n'avait pas répondu. Elle était partagée entre le désespoir et la colère. Et elle était fatiguée. Finalement, ne sachant vers quel sentiment se tourner, elle avait lâché un soupir et s'était appuyée contre la porte.

« T'aimes pas ? »

L'inquiétude était apparue sur les traits et dans la voix de la chasseuse. Prise de pitié, Lightning se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement dire à son amie que tout ceci était absolument affreux. Après tout, celle-ci avait passé tout l'après-midi sur cette décoration…

« Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…heu… Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais. »

« Mais t'as dit hier que t'avais aucune idée de ce que tu voulais. » Rappela la pulsienne, croisant les bras.

« Oui mais au moins je sais ce dont je n'ai pas envie… » Rétorqua Lightning dans un murmure.

« De quoi ? »

« Non rien. »

Elle avait soupiré de nouveau et s'était dirigée vers la cuisine, espérant qu'au moins elle la différencierait de la salle de bain. Fang l'avait suivie, en annonçant, toujours avec sa bonne humeur :

« J'ai pas eu le temps de toucher à la cuisine… »

A cet instant, la militaire avait silencieusement remercié Etro, avec une conviction qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant.

« …mais je m'y mets demain ! »

Lightning s'était accoudée à la table de cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main, l'autre plaquée contre son front, ayant finalement opté pour le désespoir. Fang avait immédiatement remarqué son expression guère convaincue. Elle avait attendu, cherchant une réponse, ou un indice qui lui donnerait une explication, mais n'en ayant trouvé, elle avait décidé de la provoquer cette réponse :

« Alors miss, t'en penses quoi ? »

Sans satisfaire la curiosité de son interlocutrice, Lightning était revenue dans le salon, comme pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien été victime d'une hallucination. Mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Fang avait bel et bien transformé son salon en une sorte de hutte primitive. Des structures strictement décoratives en bois se tortillaient le long des murs, serpentant entre plusieurs tableaux, masques ou autres étranges effigies. Il y avait également un gros pot en terre cuite, qui renfermait une plante immense, dont les fleurs à l'allure menaçante s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond déjà peu élevé. Le canapé, la peau de bête, la table qui ressemblait à un morceau de tronc d'arbre déposé là, non…ça ne pouvait pas durer.

« Je ne suis pas très fan… »

« Oh allez ! Même le canapé te fait pas envie ? »

En prononçant ces mots elle s'en était approchée, caressant le revêtement d'un air aguicheur. Il en avait résulté un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Lightning.

« Même si cela m'a l'air très tentant…non. »

Fang avait laissé échapper un râle et s'était adossée contre le canapé, croisant bras et jambes.

« Et je suppose que le reste, c'est pas trop dans tes goûts non plus ? »

Pour toute réponse, la bouche de l'interrogée s'était étirée en un rictus. Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Fang avait lâché un énorme et long soupir, dépitée. Lightning s'en était voulu quelque peu, mais à la seule pensée de devoir garder tout cet attirail plus longtemps, elle s'était ravisée. Elle se devait d'être franche, pour son bien, et celui de sa maison.

« Pas vraiment, en effet. »

Et un autre soupir. N'essayait-elle pas de la faire culpabiliser en fin de compte ?

« Bon, et bien je suppose que j'ai plus qu'à aller ramener tout ça et me faire rembourser… »

Son air triste avait effacé cette idée d'exagération, et avait provoqué un petit pincement au cœur chez la demoiselle. Elle était donc intervenue d'une voix douce.

« Fang… Je sais que tu as travaillé dur tout l'après-midi pour me faire plaisir, c'est très gentil de ta part… »

« Mouais. »

Fang avait laissé son regard divaguer devant elle, observant distraitement les courbes parfaitement sculptées d'un Gorgonopside de bois, puis se reportant sur cette petite maisonnette de paille et de terre séchée. _Je vois pas ce qu'elle peut reprocher à tout ce que j'ai trouvé_. _Franchement, j'ai jamais vu un loup aussi bien fait_.

« Fang… »

Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu que son amie s'était rapprochée d'elle, jusqu'à lui murmurer :

« Merci. Ça me touche vraiment. »

Soudainement embarrassée, elle avait décroisé nerveusement les jambes et s'était redressé. Elle ne s'était pas attendue pas à un remerciement si sincère. Et il était rare qu'un seul murmure franchisse les lèvres de son amie. Aucun moyen qu'elle puisse résister à une telle voix. _Si elle utilisait la diplomatie plus souvent que ses poings, ce serait presque plus efficace_. Elle avait soupiré, une dernière fois, et avait rendu son sourire à la demoiselle, conciliante. Celle-ci, satisfaite, avait adopté une position plus sérieuse.

« Bien. La prochaine fois, on le fait _ensemble_, d'accord ? »

Fang avait émis en grognement en guise d'acquiescement. Lightning l'avait traité intentionnellement comme une gamine turbulente, et plus enrageant encore, elle avait eu le dernier mot.

_-Fin du flash back-_

Et cela avait été un bazar pas possible pour tout ramener. Et encore, il restait le canapé, qui avait à la supplication de Fang obtenu un sursis. Alors non, pas moyen qu'elle prenne de nouvelles initiatives. Et puis elle n'en avait même plus la motivation.

Ayant achevé son déjeuner, Fang débarrassa la table et son esprit de ses souvenirs. Elle cherchait une occupation utile, puisqu'elle allait devoir attendre des heures avant le retour de Lightning. Hier, et avant-hier, elle était sortie se balader. Mais déambuler sans but commençait à l'agacer. Elle n'avait pas osé demander à son amie si elle pouvait se joindre à elle, elle ne voulait pas la gêner dans son travail. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se retrouver de nouveau face à une Lightning froide, sérieuse : professionnelle. Elle n'avait plus qu'à rejoindre Snow et sa troupe. Cependant elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire connaissance avec ses amis. Tant pis, c'était toujours mieux que de rester ainsi à se tourner les pouces toute la journée. Elle attrapa donc l'oreillette qui servait d'outil de communication. Serah lui en avait offert une, à elle et à Vanille. Heureusement pour Fang, elle en avait déjà utilisé lors de sa première visite de Cocoon. Il fallait remercier Rygdea pour ça. Rygdea…et combien d'autres ? Combien d'hommes et de femmes avaient péri ? Combien qui se battaient pour la cause de tout un peuple ? Combien avaient été manipulé comme de vulgaires pions ?

L'oreillette se mit à vibrer en émettant un son guilleret, tirant la pulsienne hors de ses sombres pensées, générées par l'ennui.

« Ouais ? »

« Fang c'est Serah. Je suis avec Vanille au marché. Ça te dirait de nous rejoindre ? »

« J'arrive. »

« Tout va bien ? Ta voix sonne bizarrement. »

« Ouais ça va, ça doit être l'appareil qui fonctionne mal. Je vous rejoins. »

Crédible, étant donné que ce qu'ils appelaient « relais de communication », et qui étaient directement implantés dans ces minuscules oreillettes, avaient parfois quelques problèmes avec les interférences pulsiennes…

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure ! »

_Cette fille est impressionnante_. _On dirait qu'elle transpire de joie et de sérénité, quoiqu'il arrive_. _Pas étonnant que Vanille s'entende si bien avec elle_. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses traits, chassant le soupir qui s'avançait. _C'est du passé_. On dirait que cette joie était contagieuse. La jeune femme attrapa son sari, et après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien sec, l'enfila par-dessus ses dessous noirs.


	2. Partie 2

Une demi-heure plus tard, au marché.

Fang cherchait ardemment une tête rousse et une tête rose parmi la foule de gens et l'embarras qu'avait créé l'instauration de ce marché d'une taille pas si modeste. D'ailleurs plus qu'un marché, cette sorte de place regroupait tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver d'intéressant dans cette ébauche de cité, boissons, nourriture, jeux et autres passe-temps… Impossible de distinguer les deux filles, il y avait trop de monde, trop de tissus qui pendaient, trop de fils qui se faufilaient un peu partout entre les divers étals, trop de tout. _Ils ont tous décidé de prendre leur pause pour venir ici ou quoi _? Pestant exactement comme sa camarade guerrière l'aurait sans doute fait, elle décida avec plus de calme de prendre de la hauteur. Mais un gloussement familier retentit dans son dos. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à son amie, qui l'observait avec un immense sourire, les mains jointes derrière son dos et gigotant comme pour calmer sa joie.

« Salut toi. » Déclara Fang dans un murmure.

« Fang ! »

D'un geste doux elle enserra la nuque de la demoiselle et plaqua son front contre le sien. Elles restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Serah parvienne à se frayer un chemin vers elles. Elle salua la grande pulsienne et leur intima de la suivre, afin de trouver un coin plus tranquille. Vanille émit un rire léger et agrippa le bras de son aînée, faisant naître un sourire affectueux sur le visage de Fang, qui passa une main libre dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elles suivirent Serah avec un regard complice.

Elles s'intégraient progressivement à leur nouvelle famille. Et même s'il avait été difficile au début d'accepter le fait qu'elles ne se retrouveraient plus jamais seules, elles avaient transformé leur appréhension en apaisement et en bonheur constants.

Toutes trois s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'un banc en bois, loin du flot incessant de personnes en quête d'achats inutiles et plaisants. Elles s'assirent sur le dossier et Fang, qui n'avait pas fait plus attention jusque-là, prit la peine de détailler la nouvelle tenue de la rouquine. Un débardeur vermeil accompagné d'une jupe, rien de mieux avec la chaleur qui faisait. Serah quant à elle, avait optée pour une robe blanche menue. Si Vanille semblait trouver un immense plaisir à se composer une nouvelle garde-robe, Fang, elle, n'était guère enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir délaisser sa tunique. Elle représentait bien trop pour qu'elle puisse si aisément s'en séparer, passé ou nouveau départ importaient guère. Vanille, qui avait remarqué le regard vague de son amie, lança la conversation sans savoir qu'elle avait précisément attrapé le fil de ses pensées :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Elle sortit de son siège et s'exposa devant les deux autres, prenant des allures de défilé. Serah laissa échapper un léger rire devant ses mimiques exagérées.

« Ça te va bien. Mais tes vieux habits te manquent pas ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Je ne les ai pas jetés. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fang, tu es nostalgique ? Ce ne sont que des vêtements non ? » Intervint Serah, d'une voix enjouée et rassurante.

« Je sais pas… » Elle baissa la tête, peu convaincue.

« Oooh ! Fais pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu changes de tenue que tu changes ton identité pour autant ! » S'exclama Vanille en lui prenant les mains.

Fang releva la tête avec une expression de surprise. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il suffit d'une seconde pour qu'un sourire s'y dessine, résolu. _Tu as toujours les mots justes toi hein ?_

« T'as raison, je vois pas pourquoi je m'en fais autant. »

« Très bien, alors demain, on va te trouver de nouveaux vêtements ! »

La rouquine gloussa à nouveau, excitée à l'idée de pouvoir relooker son amie. Fang faillit tomber dans cette même excitation, mais le souvenir de sa tentative de décoration ratée lui revint brusquement. Laisser les autres prendre des initiatives à sa place, très peu pour elle… Elle ajouta alors avec un regard pétillant de malice :

« Ouais, enfin _je_ me trouverais de nouveaux vêtements. Tu pourras toujours porter les sacs si tu veux. »

« Hé ! »

La petite Farron et la grande pulsienne éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression faussement indignée de Vanille qui, les poings sur les hanches, s'était penchée vers la noiraude les sourcils froncés dans l'espoir de susciter quelque air menaçant. Fang la repoussa d'une pichenette sur le nez et repartit de plus belle. Une sonnerie retentit au même instant, couverte par le bruit, elles ne s'en aperçurent qu'en voyant Serah s'éloigner, la main sur son oreille. Elle reporta son attention sur son amie, qui mimait toujours une expression contrariée. Celle-ci, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, s'éloigna de quelques pas et lui tourna le dos.

« Oh tu veux jouer à ça hein ? »

Abandonnant sa position, Fang se jeta sur elle. Elle savait parfaitement que Vanille était chatouilleuse, très chatouilleuse. Et elle comptait bien utiliser cela à son avantage pour la faire abandonner ce duel imaginé. Le rire provoquée de sa cadette lui arracha quelques éclats purement sincères, tellement revigorants.

« Ne te laisse pas faire Vanille ! »

Fang se retourna vers la demoiselle revenue encourager sa camarade en riant doucement. _Pourquoi Lightning ne sourit-elle pas autant que sa sœur ? C'est quand même pas si compliqué…_Cette seconde de distraction suffit à Vanille pour s'extirper de sa prise. Elle courut se réfugier derrière le banc, le temps que Fang se reprenne, espérant que l'objet serait un obstacle suffisant.

« Tu vas voir… » Articula Fang en serrant la mâchoire et en se craquant les doigts de manière théâtrale.

« Allez, tu ne crois pas qu'elle a gagné un peu de répit ? » Intervint la demoiselle aux cheveux rose, en bonne médiatrice.

La noiraude croisa les bras en faisant mine de réfléchir. Vanille l'implora du regard.

« Ouais allez. C'est bon pour cette fois. »

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice, Vanille ne manquerait pas l'occasion de rendre la pareille à sa sauveuse. Mais par précaution, elle resta derrière le banc et préféra porter la concentration de Fang sur un autre sujet. Elle se tourna à cet effet vers Serah.

« Alors, c'était qui ? »

« Curieuse. » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle et un regard appuyé.

Néanmoins elle ne donna aucune réponse, et suscita pour le coup un véritable intérêt chez les deux pulsiennes. La rouquine chercha du soutien auprès de son homologue, qu'elle savait douée pour "provoquer" les réponses qu'elle cherchait.

« C'était son amant. » Déclara alors Fang avec un large sourire.

Serah se tourna vers elle, mimant le choc. Mais elle était bien obligée de répondre…

« Absolument pas voyons ! C'était Claire. »

Claire. Fang avait encore un peu de mal à associer cette sonorité à l'image de la soldate. Mais plus elle passait du temps avec elle au quotidien, plus elle s'y faisait. Et lorsqu'elle la voyait sourire, elle n'avait plus aucun doute.

« Elle voulait quoi ? S'assurer que Snow était pas en train de t'amener secrètement en lune de miel ? »

« Peut-être bien oui ! Non, elle disait qu'elle arrêtait d'ici un quart d'heure. Je lui ai proposé de nous rejoindre. »

« Ah, Lightning qui finit aussi tôt, c'est une première ! Il faut fêter ça. Elle se sent bien au moins ? »

Serah ne releva pas la pique. Elle trouvait aussi que sa sœur travaillait beaucoup trop. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'armée cela avait toujours été le cas. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce que ça change. Mais cette fois elle savait aussi que c'était différent. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un travail en lui-même, mais de la reconstruction de Bodhum. Et elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tout donné pour y œuvrer. Exactement comme Snow. Si elle lui évoquait ce point commun, Claire dénierait probablement la seconde suivante ! Elle sourit à l'image d'une telle scène. Elle souhaitait juste que sa sœur n'en fasse pas trop.

« Elle est sans doute fatiguée. »

Fang marqua un temps d'arrêt, frappée par le triste sourire de la demoiselle. _Je devrais vraiment apprendre à la fermer parfois_. Elle cherchait de quoi rattraper sa maladresse quand la cadette Farron se détourna.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda Vanille avec une inquiétude naissante. Elle avait assisté à ce bref échange en silence, une mine désolée.

« Et bien…je connais le remède parfait contre la fatigue et la chaleur. Et c'est par là ! » Reprit Serah avec une voix de nouveau enjouée, confortant les deux autres.

Elles suivirent la jeune fille, qui leur expliquait où elle les emmenait, alors qu'elle s'engageait vers une autre allée du marché.

« Il y a un glacier qui s'est installé pas loin. »

Fang et Vanille échangèrent un regard désemparé.

« Un quoi ? »

Serah s'arrêta et se retourna vers la noiraude en l'examinant silencieusement, comme pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien posé cette question. L'incompréhension qu'elle percevait sur le visage de ses amies acheva de la convaincre. Elle parla avec hésitation.

« Vous…n'avez pas de glacier sur Pulse ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Intervint immédiatement la rouquine, empêchant son homologue de corriger l'écorchement du nom du lieu.

« Heu…C'est…une personne qui fait des…glaces..? »

Fang se passa une main dans les cheveux, grattant l'arrière de son crâne. Elle ne voyait pas comment une personne n'étant pas un L'Cie pouvait bien faire de la glace. Jetant un coup d'œil à son amie, elle réalisa que cette dernière coinçait exactement sur le même problème. Ça devait être autre chose.

« T'es bien consciente que ça nous avance pas vraiment hein ? »

La jeune fille rougit. Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Elle chercha plusieurs secondes, confuse, et déclara finalement :

« Vous verrez bien ! »

« Ok ! » Répondit Vanille, confiante, et ravie de pouvoir découvrir une nouvelle chose.

Elles se remirent en marche. Mais intriguée, Fang ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger à voix haute :

« Et on fait quoi au juste avec ces…glaces ? »

Presque vexée, elle ne put retenir un froncement de sourcils lorsque le rire de sa camarade retentit, tant la réponse semblait évidente.

« Mais ça se mange ! »

« Ah. »

Visiblement Serah considéra la conversation comme finie, puisqu'elle n'ajouta rien, au grand dam de la jeune femme. _Ils mangent vraiment de la glace sur Cocoon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez eux…_Non, elle ne pouvait taire sa curiosité et en rester à cette image dérangeante.

« Mais ça a quoi comme goût ? »

« Ça dépend. Il y en a plusieurs. On appelle ça des parfums. Il y a surtout des parfums de fruits, mais il peut y en avoir de plein d'autres aliments. »

Plus ou moins satisfaite, Fang décida de ne pas poursuivre son interrogation. Autant ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise qui, elle s'en doutait, serait considérable. Et ça pour être surprise, elle allait être drôlement surprise. Elle adopta l'attitude positive de la rouquine, et laissa dériver le dialogue sur le fait qu'elles aimeraient bien revoir Hope, parti rattraper le temps perdu avec son père.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller le voir nous-mêmes, au lieu d'attendre qu'il vienne ? » Proposa Vanille.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » Répliqua la cadette.

Fang ajouta son propre consentement. Elle se souvint de son passage à Palampolum, qui n'avait pas été des plus reposants. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Lightning là-bas. Elle avait dit la vérité et s'en était retrouvée remerciée d'une manière un peu forte. Instinctivement, la pulsienne porta une main à sa joue, appréciant la force de la soldate. Elle avait aussi rencontré Hope, un gamin plutôt courageux pour s'attaquer seul à un géant mécanique. En y réfléchissant, tout son périple sur Cocoon avait été mouvementé. Entre leur réveil, la perte de tout repère, et ensuite la recherche de Vanille…il était temps qu'elle y ajoute des souvenirs davantage plaisants. Le délicieux rire de cette dernière la ramena à elle, alors qu'une magnifique paire d'yeux émeraude la contemplaient :

« Perdue dans tes pensées, encore hein ? Ça ne te ressemble pas ! »

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire malicieux. « Je me disais que finalement, ça me déplairait peut-être pas tant que ça de retourner sur Cocoon. »

Vanille l'observa attentivement, inquiète. Elle avait également captivé l'attention de Serah. Une autre voix retentit alors dans son dos, moqueuse.

« Retourner sur Cocoon ? C'est sûr, c'est bien mieux que ce repaire de barbares, mais quelle drôle d'idée venant de toi. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

Elle se retourna et esquissa une grimace devant l'air narquois de son amie. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi taquine ? Elle était supposée être la seule à ne jamais se lasser de piquer ses compagnons, alors que c'était elle qui se laissait envahir par la mélancolie. Décidément, elle influençait beaucoup trop la soldate, et inversement. Cette dernière la regardait toujours avec fierté. Elle avait délaissé son manteau et son pull pour un simple tee-shirt indigo, et ses cheveux blonds reflétaient parfaitement leur subtile teinte rose sous le soleil cruel. _Le style de Gran Pulse lui va plutôt bien_. _Un repaire de barbares hein ? Allez Light, je sais que t'adores cet air si pur et sauvage_. _Et d'ailleurs je suis sûre que tu rechignes tout bonnement à avouer que ma décoration était pas si mal_. Oui, toujours la même histoire en tête, et elle était déterminée à lui faire adopter ce style, tôt ou tard. Il fallait qu'elle s'intègre parfaitement au milieu. _Alors, toi aussi t'as envie de jouer, parfait !_ Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

« Allez pas vous imaginer n'importe quoi. Je disais juste que ce serait pas mal d'avoir des souvenirs de ce caillou volant autres qu'un combat, une poursuite ou une claque. »

Elle ponctua le dernier mot d'un coup de langue et d'un regard appuyé en direction de Lightning. Sa sœur, qui perçut cet échange, regarda son aînée avec incrédulité. Mais Vanille n'avait pas eu la chance de capter cet indice implicite.

« Une claque ? »

La petite pulsienne ne cacha pas sa surprise, et tenta vainement de se rappeler la scène. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais frappé la brunette, son incompréhension s'accrut. Fang esquissa un sourire joueur, qui s'agrandit devant l'agacement qu'affichait le soldat.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Light, on essaie d'effacer des souvenirs dont on a honte ? »

Lightning sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Heureusement pour elle, la chaleur ambiante jouait en sa faveur. Personne n'était au courant de cet épisode, qu'elle-même avait tenté d'oublier, ou du moins l'avait enfoui avec tous les autres moments où sa véhémence avait pris le dessus. Et ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse tous les mémoriser précisément. De toute façon, c'était un acte parfaitement justifié. Mais maintenant que ce souvenir revenait la titiller de façon aussi provocante que le sourire arrogant qu'arborait Fang, elle n'était plus aussi certaine de pouvoir défendre sa cause, surtout avec l'évolution de leurs relations. Fang n'était plus l'étrangère qui était responsable de la malédiction l'Cie de sa sœur, elle était la sauveuse de Cocoon, aussi insolente qu'elle soit. Sentant l'irritation chatouiller ses pommettes et ne voulant pas s'énerver pour rien, elle préféra taire l'affaire au plus vite.

« Si on pouvait juste oublier… »

Vanille et Serah échangèrent un regard, et se tournèrent tour à tour vers Lightning puis Fang, s'attendant vainement à ce que l'une d'entre elle daigne expliquer ce dont il était question.

« Mémoire tactile, chérie. Ma joue risque pas d'oublier figure-toi ! »

Lightning soupira, dissimulant à peine sa lassitude. Après une journée qu'elle venait de passer à chercher un chargement de matériaux, censé arriver dans la nuit, mais qui avait été innocemment perdu par une bande de militaires somnolents, tout ce dont elle avait envie était une bonne douche, une boisson fraîche et un peu de repos. Elle n'avait même plus l'énergie ni l'envie nécessaire pour riposter aux répliques de la pulsienne. Une dernière tentative et elle s'avouerait vaincue en cas de défaite. Chose rare, mieux valait en profiter.

« Tu ne laisseras donc pas tomber ? »

« Tu fais pas vraiment d'efforts pour m'y forcer… »

Le sourire de Fang s'agrandit considérablement. Passant sa langue sur la pointe d'une de ses canines dans un geste provocateur, elle laissa échappa un petit rire victorieux lorsque la jeune femme en face d'elle détourna le regard et retint un autre soupir. Ce petit jeu n'était pourtant pas au goût des deux autres, dont l'impatience se lisait nettement sur leurs traits.

« Claire ! De quoi parle-t-elle ? »

Serah était tout bonnement outrée à l'idée que sa sœur ait pu gifler Fang pour une quelconque raison. Elle détestait l'aspect colérique de son aînée. Quant à Vanille, elle sentit, presque avec honte, une pointe de colère protectrice la tirailler à cette même idée. Mais elle se ressaisit, chassant ce vieux réflexe pour retrouver un état d'esprit compréhensif. Elle connaissait le tempérament de la soldate, et même si à ce niveau, cette dernière avait fait d'énormes progrès, c'était avant leur arrivée sur Gran Pulse. Et puis elle-même avait encore un peu honte de sa part de responsabilité dans le destin de leurs amis, même si elle avait fait le plus grand des sacrifices pour y remédier. Une main se posa affectueusement sur la tête de la rouquine, qui croisa le regard rassurant de Fang, cette dernière ayant perçu ses tourments. Elle s'apprêtait, jugeant que la plaisanterie avait assez duré, à défendre sa camarade, mais celle-ci lui fit signe que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Je l'ai giflé. A Palampolum. Peu après que l'on se soit rencontrées. Elle m'a dit comment, et pourquoi tu étais devenue une l'Cie. Je… Je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était à cause d'une chose si stupide que tout avait basculé, je ne voulais pas croire que c'était à cause d'une pulsienne que tu étais devenue l'instrument des Fal'Cie. Et ça m'arrangeait de considérer que c'était sa faute, je ne voulais pas admettre ma culpabilité de t'avoir laissé tomber. »

« Claire… »

Son regard parcourait le ciel au fur et à mesure qu'elle expliquait ses sentiments, de cette voix profonde et grave, si particulière. Vanille cherchait vainement ses mots, une excuse peut-être, n'importe quoi qui pourrait effacer cet air tristement souriant qu'affichait Lightning. Et elle détestait cette voix qui avait la capacité de contracter son estomac d'une manière si intense. Elle chercha du soutien auprès de Fang, mais son regard était focalisé sur la femme aux cheveux roses. Elle pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle était tout autant saisie par cette sincérité.

« C'était idiot. Je sais. Et ça ne m'a même pas soulagé… » Ajouta-t-elle avec une once de malice à l'adresse de la noiraude. Elle ne se détourna pas d'elle en prononçant ces mots « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance de m'excuser pour ça d'ailleurs. Je suis désolée, Fang. »

« Tsss. »

Si ça continuait, elle allait véritablement se sentir gênée. Les excuses, ça n'était pas son truc. Il n'y avait qu'avec Vanille qu'elle partageait cette forme extrême de sincérité et de sensibilité. Alors venant de Lightning, il y avait de quoi être déstabilisée. Elle se leva avec douceur et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien sergent. Celle-ci entrouvrit les lèvres, quelque peu surprise, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Allez, soyons honnêtes, je la méritais. »

Peu convaincue, elle baissa la tête, n'osant pas soutenir le regard émeraude si pénétrant de la chasseuse. Cette dernière raffermit sa prise et releva le menton de son amie de sa main libre, forçant ce contact qu'elle évitait.

« Hé, dis-toi que c'est pour toutes les fois où je te taquine et où tu rêves de pouvoir m'en mettre une pour que je me taise. »

Lightning émit un léger rire à cette réplique idiote, et écarta délicatement la main de Fang qui soutenait encore son menton, et la brunette enleva d'elle-même celle qui pressait son épaule. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se contenta de la remercier silencieusement, prolongeant cet échange purement visuel.

_Pas moyen que tu aies le dernier mot sur ça Light_.

Soulagée, Serah expulsa discrètement tout l'air qu'elle retenait depuis qu'une telle gravité pesait sur les épaules de sa sœur. La tension étant évacuée, il était temps d'aller chercher ce qu'elle désirait tant.

« Bon, et si on allait les manger, ces glaces ? »

Vanille sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion avec un cri d'excitation :

« Oui allons-y ! »

Lightning marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise, alors que Vanille s'était déjà mêlée à la foule, son attention captivée par un étal de bizarreries en tout genre.

« Des…glaces ? Serah tu… »

« Hmm-mmh ! Je me suis dit que ça te plairait. »

Fang s'interrogea sur la soudaine gêne de sa camarade.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, c'est juste que… »

Son regard rêveur dépassa la guerrière pour se perdre au loin. Mais elle affichait un sourire si tendre, qu'elle acheva d'intriguer la brunette. _Ces glaces, ça doit vraiment être quelque chose_. Serah vint se placer auprès de sa sœur, les yeux plissés par un bonheur silencieux. Une expression d'une douceur infinie témoignait de l'espoir d'une complicité peu à peu retrouvée avec son aînée.

« Nous avions l'habitude quand nous étions plus petites, sur Cocoon, pendant les vacances, d'aller se chercher des glaces chez le marchand du centre-ville, et de marcher jusqu'à la plage pour s'y installer et les savourer, lors d'après-midi ensoleillés… » Expliqua Serah sans quitter des yeux le visage de sa sœur.

C'était sans doute le moment le plus doux et le plus complice qu'elles partageaient régulièrement, quand leur mère était encore vivante. Elle enserra délicatement le bras de Claire, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La jeune femme laissa échapper un faible murmure :

« Tu n'aurais pas dû… »

Bien sûr qu'elle en avait envie, mais sa gêne fut telle qu'elle se détourna de cette étreinte, devenue trop étrangère avec le temps pour la mettre à l'aise alors qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Fang réprima un élan d'affection et de peine lorsqu'elle vit l'expression triste de la plus jeune Farron. Elle sentit son estomac se serrer. _Mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de montrer un peu d'affection bordel ! _Elle ne comprenait pas. Enfin, au fond, si. Mais, en vue de son propre caractère, elle trouvait ce comportement tellement improbable qu'il lui était naturellement impossible d'envisager une telle réaction. Il fallait qu'elle se force. Et elle avait dû plier son esprit à y réfléchir pour comprendre la conduite de Lightning. Hésitant entre consoler la jeune Farron et rattraper son aînée pour la secouer, puisque cette attitude l'énervait passablement, elle chercha finalement Vanille du regard. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Elle ne connaissait Serah que depuis peu, en fin de compte, mais à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la force intérieure de la jeune fille, cette sérénité qu'elle admirait tout bonnement. Et elle n'arrivait pas non plus à savoir si c'était l'exact opposé de Lightning, ou sa jumelle parfaite. Probablement les deux.

Elle posa une main sur sa hanche, soupirant devant sa propre impuissance. C'était ainsi depuis que Cocoon avait été sauvé. A chaque fois que la carapace de la militaire se défaisait complètement, et publiquement, Serah tentait de retrouver la relation précieuse qu'elles avaient. A chaque fois, sa sœur se refermait presqu'aussitôt, par réflexe. Tous savaient que ce n'était qu'une apparence, cependant elle ne pouvait avouer ce côté qu'elle avait rejeté si longtemps, pas devant tout le monde. Seulement Fang commençait à se lasser de cette impasse. Mais c'était leur affaire, et elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait intervenir. Alors qu'elle allait faire signe à son renfort, l'ancien sergent revint sur ses pas et se campa devant elles, bras croisés, trahissant d'une voix douce sa fausse impatience.

« Alors, on va les chercher ces glaces oui ou non ? »

Et elle repartit immédiatement, sans leur laisser la possibilité de répondre. Fang cacha sa surprise lorsque Serah releva la tête, un sourire plein d'espoir, et s'engagea à sa suite.

« Ça viendra. Je le sais. » Dit-elle à son intention lorsqu'elle la dépassa.

Fang secoua la tête, après tout, la jeune Farron était la mieux placée pour le savoir. Elle s'engagea à leur suite et attrapa la rouquine curieuse au passage. En fine connaisseuse, la petite Farron reprit la tête du groupe, les guidant au travers de multiples marchandises aguichantes. La noiraude se laissait distraire par divers effluves qui chatouillaient son odorat. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour laisser une forte odeur d'épices l'imprégner. Elle marchait les yeux fermés, laissant sa démarche et ses instincts félins la guider. Elle était entièrement concentrée sur ces parfums subtils. Certains étaient familiers et ravivaient ses autres sens, d'autres, inconnus, attisaient sa curiosité. Une note particulière la saisit brusquement et elle s'arrêta.

« Fang qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Lightning.

N'ayant pas entendu la question, elle huma l'air avec plus d'intensité, déterminée à découvrir ce qu'était cette fragrance. _On dirait une rose des bois, avec cette fraîcheur due à une bruine matinale_. _Délicieux_. _Je n'en ai jamais senti qu'à un seul endroit, qui n'existe certainement plus, comment est-ce possible_ _?_ Elle pencha la tête en avant et ouvrit les yeux afin de déterminer la source de cette senteur. Mais elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme aux cheveux d'une teinte subtile, oscillant entre le rose et le blond, dont les yeux d'un bleu cristallin l'observaient avec un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude, contrastant avec le ton pourpre de ses pommettes.

« Fang qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Le trouble perçait nettement dans sa voix, et Fang aurait pu s'en moquer si elle-même n'avait pas été capturée par la surprise. Tandis qu'elle demeurait immobile, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement dans cette situation légèrement incongrue, Lightning recula la tête sans pour autant s'éloigner, attendant une explication relativement plausible.

« Et bien… »

La pulsienne reprit son souffle, ce qui eut pour effet de rappeler l'odeur de rose, qui ravit à nouveau ses sens, et lui fit accessoirement perdre le fil de la conversation. Cette senteur lui était bien trop importante et personnelle pour qu'elle la laisse s'échapper.

« Attends ça vient de toi… »

Elle venait juste d'exprimer l'évidence qui trottait dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Si seulement elle avait été plus attentive, elle aurait aperçu Serah s'arrêter devant un comptoir de parfums et essayer un des flacons sur sa sœur dans l'espoir de pouvoir la faire craquer grâce à cette irrésistible odeur. Elle avait finalement réussi à lui faire acheter le produit. L'action n'avait duré qu'un bref instant, car Lightning n'avait pas voulu en débattre avec sa cadette. Cette fois, la blonde fit un pas en arrière, remarquant que sa camarade n'était pas du tout à ce qu'elle faisait.

« Mais de quoi tu… »

Comme si l'évidence ne suffisait pas, Fang attrapa le bras de la jeune femme, la tira à elle et enfouit son visage dans son cou. _C'est bien ça_. Lightning la repoussa brutalement.

« Ça va pas ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi bon sang ! »

Attirés par le cri, les gens aux alentours se retournèrent, Serah et Vanille, qui n'étaient pas loin, y compris. Le silence de Fang permit à la soldate de se demander si elle devait la gifler ou non pour obtenir une explication, et surtout pour s'assurer qu'elle ne recommencerait pas. Elle se recula, reprenant pied dans le présent, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Cette réaction nonchalante était de trop pour la jeune femme irritée. Parfois elle détestait plus que tout le comportement sans-gêne de la pulsienne.

« Cette odeur… Ça me rappelle quelque chose. Désolée. »

Tu parles d'une explication… Mais sa voix douce, son regard vague, complètement ailleurs, certainement perdu dans un autre de ses souvenirs, et son expression pleine de mélancolie étaient si inhabituels que la rage de Lightning disparut instantanément. Elle sentit même poindre un soupçon d'inquiétude. Mais son emportement était encore trop récent pour qu'elle exprime celle-ci. Après plusieurs minutes de silence durant lesquelles son amie se détachait de son passé envahissant, elle croisa les bras et posa à nouveau sa question, que la noiraude n'avait certainement pas entendu la première fois.

« Bon, tu veux quoi comme parfum ? »

Fang l'observa sans comprendre. _Elle se fiche de moi là ou quoi ?_

« Pour la glace. » Ajouta la soldate, dont la patience était encore mise à l'épreuve.

« Ah. Heu… Rose des bois ? »

Elle vit son amie lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne releva pas son propos. Elle la suivit machinalement du regard, alors qu'elle transmettait à sa sœur, qui passait commande, puis elle s'assit en face de Vanille à une table non loin. Cette dernière lui fit signe, tout sourire, et Fang les rejoignit puis s'assit à son tour. Serah ne tarda guère, deux glaces dans chaque main qu'elle tendit à leur propriétaire respective. Vanille prit la sienne, un air gourmet peint sur le visage, mais son homologue émit plus de réserves.

« Vous avez pris quoi ? » Demanda la rouquine avec curiosité.

« Fraise. » Répondirent simultanément les sœurs Farron, qui échangèrent un regard et un sourire complices.

Toutes les trois se tournèrent vers la pulsienne brune, dont la réponse se faisait désirer. Plongée dans une analyse technique de l'aliment prénommé glace, elle s'interrogeait, perplexe, sur de nombreux points de l'étape de conception. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

« Fang ? »

« Tu as pris quoi comme parfum ? » Reprit Serah.

« Rose des bois. »

Lightning sourit mystérieusement, tandis que sa sœur haussa un sourcil. La noiraude les observa tour à tour, tentant de décrypter le message subliminal qu'exprimait leur réaction, en vain. Elle baissa finalement les bras :

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que Cl… » Commença Serah, dont l'esprit aiguisé soupçonnait là quelque machination venant de son aînée.

« Tu devrais goûter. Tu n'avais pas hâte de savoir ce que c'était ? Surtout que c'est un parfum qui a l'air de te plaire. » Interrompit celle-ci avec une pointe de malice et un lourd sous-entendu qui contraria la concernée.

Avec prudence, elle s'avança vers le cornet. Elle se rétracta, persuadée qu'un piège l'attendait, surtout à cause de l'attention toute particulière que lui portait Lightning. Cette dernière détourna le regard, sentant que son opération risquait d'échouer si elle ne faisait pas davantage preuve de discrétion. Vanille, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, mordit à pleine dents dans sa propre glace. Elle resta immobile une seconde cruellement silencieuse où toutes trois la dévisagèrent.

« Iiiiiiiii c'est froiiiid ! » Gémit la petite pulsienne en retenant nombre cris et mouvements devant cette étrange sensation de semi-douleur dérangeante.

Serah écarquilla les yeux devant l'audace de la rouquine, et Lightning enfouit son visage dans sa main libre. L'une tenta d'aider la pauvre demoiselle à s'en remettre tandis que l'autre dût retenir toute la condescendance qu'elle aurait éprouvée à cet instant pour quelqu'un d'autre que Vanille.

« C'est de la glace, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? » Déclara finalement la grande blonde d'un ton neutre.

Elle lâcha un soupir et céda à la compassion devant l'expression désolée de la jeune fille. Fang, restée silencieuse jusque là, était en réalité choquée devant la menace que semblait représenter un si petit aliment. Dans un élan de vengeance, l'idée de bondir par-dessus la table pour s'emparer de la glace de la rouquine et la jeter au sol avec toute la violence possible lui traversa l'esprit. Elle la chassa, à regret. Elle ne voulait pas non plus intensifier l'image de barbare, déjà que la manière avide avec laquelle son amie s'était attaquée à sa glace avait fait une drôle d'impression aux deux habitantes de Cocoon, elle n'allait pas en rajouter. En tout cas, elle n'était pas sûre d'en vouloir, de sa glace. Vanille s'étant remise, elles observèrent Serah qui leur montrait comment faire.

« Mais c'est long… » Fut la pensée qui franchit les lèvres de l'impatiente brunette, déçue.

« Et en plus ça fond très rapidement, alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avec une telle chaleur. » Répliqua la soldate, qui avait entamé la sienne.

« Alors c'est quoi l'intérêt de fabriquer ce truc où il faut se dépêcher pour le manger alors qu'on peut pas se précipiter hein ? »

Serah et Vanille la regardèrent, incertaines devant la réponse qu'elles pouvaient apporter. Fang se tourna alors vers celle qui ne daignait accorder de l'attention qu'à sa glace.

« C'est bon. Goûte, tu verras. » Répondit Lightning sans quitter des yeux l'objet de sa gourmandise.

Amadouée par la voix confiante et le manque d'attention de la jeune femme, Fang déposa délicatement sa langue sur la boule de glace. C'était froid, en effet. Elle la retira immédiatement, ne souhaitant pas se faire avoir comme son amie, puis réitéra l'opération, parcourant cette fois-ci davantage de surface. Un léger goût pétillant picota ses petites papilles gustatives. Elle prit son temps pour assimiler la saveur, et enfin recula l'aliment pour le contempler, sceptique.

« Ça n'a pas du tout le goût que pourrait avoir une rose des bois. »

Mais alors pas du tout. C'était même légèrement amer, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

« C'est normal, c'est au citron. » Répliqua insensiblement la blonde à sa gauche, alors qu'un infime sourire extrêmement fier naissait sur ses lèvres rosies par la boule de fraise.

Fang se sentit trahie. Elle plissa les yeux devant la vengeance remarquablement froide de la militaire. Serah soupira et se tourna vers la petite pulsienne, espérant éviter d'être impliquée dans cette revanche enfantine. Elle se lança alors dans une explication concernant la fabrication des glaces, à la demande de Vanille. Lightning écoutait distraitement, savourant sans pouvoir désormais cacher son sourire satisfait. _Ah ouais, alors c'est comme ça hein_… _Très bien, mais tu vas regretter de m'avoir cherché ma jolie_.

La conversation dériva, et les deux jeunes femmes feignirent d'y prêter intérêt. Fang tenta d'attirer l'attention sur elle à diverses reprises, mais à chaque fois la soldate l'ignorait parfaitement, et regardait droit devant elle. Elle laissa donc s'ensuivre le dialogue, réfléchissant à un autre moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Une idée lui vint brusquement, mais elle attendit que l'attention de la combattante se relâche, du moins elle espéra. Elle allait se lancer quand Serah interrogea sa sœur. Fang sourit intérieurement. _Encore mieux_. Sentant que la concentration de sa camarade s'était affaiblie, elle fit mine de se retourner et s'écria :

« Tiens, voilà notre intrépide Snow. »

Lightning se retourna comme prévu, mais la seule chose qu'elle vit fût son nez rencontrer brutalement une boule de glace au citron.

« Haha ! » S'exclama la pulsienne, victorieuse, adoptant un éternel sourire en retirant l'instrument de sa réussite du visage de son adversaire.

Vanille étouffa une exclamation en se couvrant la bouche. Celle de Serah, d'abord figée en un état de choc, s'étira progressivement en un sourire sans pour autant se fermer. Elle ne savait pas si Fang réalisait ce qu'elle venait de faire. En tout cas, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à en recevoir les conséquences.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Lightning eut sérieusement envie de gifler la noiraude. Cependant elle n'en fit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait regretté la seule fois où elle l'avait réellement fait. Lentement, elle attrapa sa serviette, distribuée avec la glace en cas d'accident, et s'essuya le visage. Elle garda ses yeux fermés un instant puis les rouvrit. Tout ça pour découvrir un air royalement triomphant qui contemplait le résultat de son entreprise. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à refouler la chaleur rageuse, vengeresse qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Heureusement que ce n'était que Fang. Et encore, elle ne savait pas si cela allait être suffisant pour sauver son cas. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, aucune des deux jeunes filles n'osait bouger de peur de déclencher un orage. Et Fang était bien trop occupée à jubiler pour songer à son avenir. La jeune femme ne quittait pas des yeux la pulsienne. Leur duel visuel s'éternisait. D'un côté, des yeux d'un bleu froid, où était tapi le plus grand des dangers. Toute personne sensée aurait fui face à une telle menace. Mais de l'autre, des yeux d'un vert profond, malin, où jouaient de petites étincelles arrogantes. Inconscience ou provocation, telle était la question. La tension était palpable et fit même frémir la rouquine.

« Tu sais ce qui est amusant, avec les glaces ? »

Le ton était joueur, presque aguicheur, tel le prédateur qui attire sa proie par quelque stratagème irrésistible. A ce moment, Fang aurait dû avoir un doute. Cela aurait peut-être pu lui éviter d'être glacée par la foudre. Cette dernière se leva avec une théâtralité mesurée, élevant son bras vengeur, prête à frapper.

« C'est qu'elles ne cessent jamais… »

Sa main se tenait au dessus de la tête de Fang et pivotait lentement. L'attention de la brunette était bien trop plongée dans cet océan hypnotiseur qu'étaient les yeux du prédateur pour faire attention.

« …de nous surprendre. »

Elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête vers cette dangereuse main qu'une boule de glace s'écrasa sur le haut de son crâne, dégoulinant dans ses cheveux et sur sa figure. Fang gémit désagréablement au contact froid de la substance à la fois pâteuse et liquide. _Je l'ai vraiment cherché ? _Elle attrapa sa serviette mais Lightning n'en avait pas finit pas avec elle. Agrippant le bras de la brunette, elle lui déroba le tissu.

« Oh attends, laisse moi faire. »

Elle prit soin de bien écraser la boule de glace sur le visage de Fang avant de lui remettre la serviette en main. Les épaules de la pulsienne s'affaissèrent, blasée.

« C'était barbare. »

« C'était style Gran Pulse ma chère. »

Elle lui offrit un immense sourire et se détourna d'elle, s'enfonçant dans le marché, laissant sa sœur et la petite pulsienne bouche bée. Bien que l'amusement se lisait dans les yeux de la première.

_Ok_, _c'était une vengeance pour__ la décoration_ _c'est ça ?_

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Bon, si je la continue, ça risque de virer au FLight en peu de temps, alors j'ai préféré m'arrêter là pour un premier shot officiellement achevé. J'attends vos avis, merci !<p> 


End file.
